They're Back
by BillSiruisLeStrange
Summary: Bill Weasley has had something pop into his mind which has made him go to Godric's Hollow, but what happens when old magic is released from a deep sleep? Story turns in different directions and becomes gritty and brutal. Rated M for bloody violence (later on), violence and reference to lust Super!Vampire!Veela!Independent!Smart!Sophisticated!Harry
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Click.**

The school hospital was very quiet, a single boy with messy black hair and a lightening bolted scar on his forehead was lying in a bed, his eyes closed, his face was bruised a huge cut down his left arm. There was a few people sat in chairs around the boy, two men were chatting near the entrance to the hospital. One with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes, the man wore a purple and red robes with little stars dotted around them, his name was Albus Dumbledore, however right now his blue eyes neither sparkled or shone, they seemed dull ; the other man that was talking to Albus had greasy black hair a hooked nose and a scowl, he wore long black robes (With not a single shiny star on them), his name was Severus Snape, the two men glanced at the unconscious boy then back at each other.

"You know what to do Severus" Albus said in hushed tones, Snape nodded, he swung around and strode out of hospital.

"Minerva my dear please inform Remus of our situation, he will know what to do" Albus said to a stern looking witch, she nodded as well.

"This poor boy has been through so much for a fourteen year old" said Minerva looking down at the messy haired boy.

"He deserves his parents more than anyone else right now" She said with a little tear sliding down her cheek.

Bill Weasley, a tall, long flaming red haired man stood next his mother who was sobbing in her hands, at that moment of Minerva saying those words he felt something in his brain click, he swayed a little for a moment then spun to look at Albus.

"Professor…"

"You can call me Albus, Bill, I am no longer your headmaster" Albus said cutting off Bill for a second.

"Yea…err…yes of course, well Prof-Albus I have to go somewhere, it is urgent…work related" Bill explained, his words shook, Albus raised an eyebrow, suddenly he saw his mother look up.

"You aren't staying?!" said the women who also had flaming red hair.

"No Mum, I have to go, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow" he said this he kissed his mother's forehead and jogged to the end of the room and left.

"How odd" said Albus suspiciously, he looked at the entrance to the hospital for a moment then at Bill's Mother.

"Does he enjoy his work a lot Molly?" Albus asked the woman, she looked at Albus and shrugged.

"Well…he likes what he gets to do, but I don't know if he likes his bosses much" said Molly; four flaming haired people turned to look at Albus. Two of them looked identical to the last freckle, one who was lanky and a small girl who was the only daughter in the Weasley family. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny looked at Albus, then at their Mother and back to the messy haired boy in the bed. Ron mumbled something to a bushy haired girl who sat next to him, she was shaking.

"He's going to be fine Hermione, Madam Pomfrey will fix him" Ron said in hush tones to the bushy haired girl.

"I swear, Harry should live in this hospital" replied Hermione with a smile, Ron gave her one back and put an arm around her.

The messy haired boy in bed groaned loudly and Ginny squeaked from shock.

"Harry?" Hermione said peering at the groaning boy in front of her. Harry then turned onto his side, they watched as he brought he legs up to his chest, Harry twitched.

"No….not Cedric" Harry whispered, his eyes still closed, he twitched again. Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Suddenly Harry let out a bloody curdling scream; he shook and writhed in bed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry screamed; Ron jumped up and with Fred and George's help, they held Harry still making sure he didn't hit anyone. Harry went limp again; he turned his head on the pillow to the left.

"Mum...Dad?" Harry said to the thin air in a questioned tone, Albus looked at the side where Harry must have seen his parents in the graveyard.

Albus looked at his shoes then at the people around Harry; he shook his head and walked to the hospital door, before leaving he called out to the people crowded at the foot of the bed.

"If anyone needs me, I will be in my office; I have things to do…"

As Albus closed the door behind him, he walked up to the wall opposite of him and put a hand to it to keep him upright.

"Bill, Bill Weasley twitched when Minerva had said that Harry needed his parents…but why?" Albus closed his eyes, straightened himself up and headed to his office.

* * *

Bill Weasley appeared outside of a town, he looked at a sign on at the entrance.

'Welcome to Godric's Hollow'

Bill thought for a moment wondering why on earth he had apparated here, and then shrugging to himself he entered the village.

"Well I might as well have a look around this famous place" Like everyone else in the magical world; Bill Weasley knew this village to be the place where Voldemort had originally lost his powers because of Harry Potter.

After 10 minutes of looking into shop windows, Bill's mind gave himself a jolt, he blinked and then walked towards a wall nearby, and gazing over it he saw gravestones. Pushing a gate open he entered the graveyard; Bill looked around, peering at the names on some of the stones, something cracked behind him, pulling his wand out instinctively he swung around to see a stone monument with lists of people on it.

"Must have been an animal" He sighed, he out his wand away looking at the monument, for a second he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because with a blink, the monument had changed into two people and a baby in one of the peoples' arms.

"Ummmm" He looked around wondering if anyone had seen this change, but there was nobody there. Looking at the people he realised something.

"James and Lily Potter!" his eyes widened then looking at the baby he said.

"…and Harry"

For some reason Bill did not look at any other gravestone but instead jogged over to a specific one and then stopped.

"Brain, can you please explain to me why you are doing this to me?" Bill said asking out loud, but he gasped as he looked at the names on the gravestone.

'In loving memory of James and Lily Potter' Bill winced, he swallowed, and he felt hot.

However the actions he did next made him slightly confused. Bill found himself waving his wand over the grave of James and Lily, he was speaking in Latin and his eyes were fixed on the gravestone, a moment later he stopped.

*Crunch*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Padfoot's Panic attack**

Bill toppled backwards as the soil in front of him caved in on itself.

"What the…" Bill whispered, he then got up and looked in on the hole before him; two coffins had their lids torn off, but surprisingly to Bill, there was no one inside of them. A flash of red light behind him shone for a moment then went and he looked up to see a house across from him that had a gaping hole in the side of it. Bill already knew what house that was; he brushed his himself off of soil and slowly walked up to The Potter's house.

Closing the door behind him, Bill took a deep breath and looked around the hallway, pictures of family and a few of Harry as well where neatly hanging on the wall. Bill gave a weak smile as he put a portrait down of baby Harry Potter that was smiling and trying to grasp the camera. After wondering around the living room and kitchen he decided to look upstairs. As he climbed up he saw a foot wobbling slightly at the top, Bill froze, he pulled his wand out and slowly climbed the last few steps.

"Bloody hell" Bill gasped, there in front of him with his eyes closed was James Potter about the same age as him, he looked asleep more than dead. Bill noticed how much Harry looked like his father; a small breeze caught Bill on the side of his head, a door was open at the end of the landing, Bill cautiously headed towards the room. As he entered he saw a cot with teddy bears inside of it, moving pictures of cartoon wizards and witches on the wall and toys where sprawled across the floor, he also saw a small broom propped up against a cupboard. Moonlight flooded through a hole in the wall that looked across to the graveyard. Bill saw a woman not much younger than him with red hair lying slumped against the cot.

"Lily Potter" Bill said, but then noticing something very, very strange, small breathing noises came from the body of Lily Potter. Bill who was now officially freaked out conjured a chair from his wand and sat down; he was staring at the 'breathing' body of Lily Potter.

'Breathing? No, must be something else?' Bill thought, then a loud groan made him jump up, his wand pointed at the door; a few seconds later he saw James Potter stagger through the door he was pale, his glasses askew and his messy black hair waved on movement.

"Lily?" James muttered and ran over to his wife, Bill felt slightly odd as James did not even look at him.

"Lily!" James shouted and he shook her; Bill stepped backwards but knocked into a toy that made a popping sound, James looked up, his expression was a mixture of fear and anger.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE AND I?!" James roared at Bill who was now shaking, James stood up and launched himself at Bill; he grabbed him around the collar and stared into his.

"I…I'm Bill Weasley" Bill stuttered.

"Weasley?" James muttered, slightly loosening his grip on Bill.

"Y…ye…yes" Bill felt like running and jumping out of the hole in the wall but James watched him like a hawk.

"I didn't know Voldemort had a Weasley on his side, slightly obvious that his Death Eaters have caused this mess?" James said, his eyebrows raised, Bill stared at the man in front of him.

"I'm not with Voldemort? I…I've just come from Hogwarts after talking to Dumbledore!" Bill said quickly.

"Have you? Have you seen Sirius and Remus around here, I bet they will want to know what has happened to us….by the way what did happen to us? One moment I was playing with Harry the next I found myself laying at the top of the stairs…" James released Bill, who then fixed his collar; James looked around at his wife then into the cot to look at his son, Bill shifted his weight slightly as the look of terror found itself onto James's face.

"HARRY" he screamed

"Where's my son?" James looked around the room thinking that his son would just crawl towards him.

"Bill, where is my son!?"

"At Hogwarts..." Bill replied

James froze, and his head snapped to Bill.

"Why is my 1 year old son at Hogwarts?"

Bill thought for a moment; how was he to explain to the alive and terrified James Potter that is son was now nearly 15 years old and that he just fought Voldemort.

"Well…!" James screamed, this brought Bill back to reality; but before Bill could reply a voice called from in front of the cot.

"James? What happened, why is there a hole in Harry's room and who is he…?" There slowly rubbing her head was Lily Potter, James flew towards her, hugged her, and kissed his wife on her head and then held her at arm's length.

"That is Bill Weasley who is a friend of Dumbledore's and I have no idea what happened here, I only woke up a few minutes ago!" James said ruffling his hands in his messy black hair. Lily looked at Bill; she narrowed her eyes at him.

Bill gave a little wave at her trying to put a smile on his face but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Harry's at Hogwarts!" James said, Lily looked at him and turned around to look into Harry's cot.

"Why?" she said looking back at her husband, he pointed at Bill and said.

"No idea, he was about to say something then you woke up"

Bill felt anxious; the two people who were dead less than an hour ago were looking at him with pure terror.

"Err…I don't think I am the best person to tell you what happened here, however I can take you to Sirius if you like?" Bill said straightening his jacket, the two Potters looked at Bill suspiciously but then nodded; they followed Bill downstairs, out of the front door and into the chilly night sky.

"Side-along Apperition" Bill said holding his arms out for James and Lily; the two Potter's held onto Bill tightly and Bill turned on the spot.

* * *

With a crack the three people appeared at 12 Grimmauld Place's front door; James and Lily looked up at the house.

"Why are we at Sirius's old house?" James asked, Bill waved his wand and the door slowly opened, he turned to Bill and put his index finger to his lips, James and Lily nodded and they stepped over the threshold. As they slowly walked down the hallway he looked up at some curtains.

"Loud bugger" He said quietly, they had come to a wooden door that said 'living Room' on it and knocked.

"Come in" said a raspy voice, James's eyes widened and went to open the door to see his best friend, but Bill put a hand in front of him.

"I'll call you, don't talk to loudly in here and don't knock anything over" Bill told them and he entered the room.

He saw Sirius in an armchair with a bottle of Mead next to him; his eyes were puffy and red.

"Oh, hello Bill, what are you doing here?" Sirius said wiping his eyes which just made them redder; Bill thought for a moment and went to sit in the armchair across from Sirius.

"Is Harry alright?" Sirius asked quickly.

"He is getting better, a few scrapes and bruises but nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle, however mentally he has a lot to get over" Bill explained, taking the bottle of Mead from Sirius and having a swig.

"I bet, poor lad, been through a lot recently" Sirius slumped further down his armchair; Bill heard a few faint shuffles outside the door and looked at Sirius who clearly didn't hear them.

"I have actually came here for another reason Sirius, something a bit more 'happier', well depends on how you take it, however when I ask the people who are currently outside this room to come in I want you to stay sitting down" Bill said with a forced smile, Sirius eyed Bill, then waved his hand to let him go on and then looked into the empty fireplace.

"Err…alright…well, yeah. You can come in now!" Bill shouted. The door opened and slowly, looking nervous, James and Lily walked in, they walked up to Sirius's armchair.

"Hi Padfoot" James said smiling down at his best friend as if he had only saw him yesterday, Lily grinned as well; Sirius however choked on thin air as he heard James's voice.

Sirius looked at Bill for a split second who gave a guilty smile, then slowly turned to look at James. Whatever James and Lily were expecting this was not what they had in mind; Sirius had fallen out of his armchair and was crawling quickly backwards towards Bill.

"What the hell is going on Bill?" Sirius gasped

"You think this some kind of funny joke?"

Bill looked down at Sirius who was now red with anger and then at the two startled Potters.

"N…no?" Bill whispered.

"Then why on earth are two people who look like my godson's dead parents in my house and looking at me with startled expressions?" Sirius growled, Lily whimpered.

"D-dead? We aren't dead Sirius, we have just come from our house in Godric's Hollow, Bill brought us here to explain why we woke up there with a hole in one of our rooms and why Harry…" Lily stopped for a second

"…and why is a Hogwa-" she didn't finish as James had cut in.

"Hang on Lily, there's something odd about Sirius, he looks slightly different, I can't put my finger on it though" James said, tilting his head slightly at Sirius, Bill could hear the bounding of Sirius's heart.

"Sirius, what has happened to you, you look like you have just had a few years put onto you…?" James asked and Bill looked up.

'Uh oh, this is when things get a bit scary' he thought.

Sirius fell back into his armchair, and then he slowly put his hands through his black long hair.

"14 years…" He mumbled

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" James replied, Sirius then got to his feet, grabbed James by both of his shoulders and started shaking him, his eyes poured with tears.

"14 YEARS, 14 LONG BLOODY YEARS AND THEN ONE DAY YOU TURN UP AT MY HOUSE, ALIVE AND KICKING AND ACTING LIKE YOU ONLY SAW ME YESTERDAY" Sirius shouted, Bill now put his hands through his hair.

Lily clasped her hands to her mouth.

"What do you mean by 14 years and 'alive and kicking'?" Lily said in a soft tone, Sirius stopped shaking James who stumbled getting his balance back.

"You died in that house, I saw you both dead on the floor and Harry not knowing what has just happened was giggling as he saw me enter, then Hagrid came and took Harry to your sister's place…" Sirius said moaning, a few dog like whimpers added to the moans.

"W…what?" James and Lily said together as they watched Sirius cry, his long hair wet with tears; Bill felt slightly out of place now.

"14 YEARS!" Sirius screamed, he then lowered his voice into a forced soft raspy tone.

"I hunted down Petigrew knowing after that, that he had told Voldemort where you were…we shouldn't have made him your Secret Keeper" growled Sirius; he paced the room, James and Lily hanging onto every word that came out of his mouth.

"…That little rodent…I finally cornered him in street, then the little bugger shouted for everyone to hear 'WHY SIRIUS, JAMES AND LILY, YOUR BEST FRIEND?!', he then sliced his own finger off and blew the whole bloody street up, Muggles everywhere all dead, a few came out of shops wandering what had happened; I however saw the bastard turn into the rat and scarper down into the sewers…As the Ministry arrived and saw me standing there with Petigrew's finger in my hand they stunned me instantly, I was put into Azkaban without a trial…" Sirius finished and breathed heavily.

"Wormtail…told Voldemort where we were?" James said with a croak, Sirius just nodded.

"…and you were sent to Azkaban for nothing?" Lily asked; Bill looked between Sirius and the Potters.

"12 years I was in there for, until I broke out two years ago and went after Petigrew, who again got away" Sirius said, his tears had stopped and now he was frowning at his feet.

"However I am not going into that now, we have much bigger things to sought out" Sirius said looking up at James and Lily, a quivering smile on his face; he then turned to Bill.

"How did this happen, how are they even here?" Sirius asked Bill.

"I don't really know to be honest, I found myself at Godric's Hollow, and my mind kind of took over, the next thing I realise is that I'm muttering something in Latin I think over James and Lily's grave and BAM, their graves are empty; I saw a red flash of light coming from their house and went to have a look…and the rest is standing in front of you now" Bill explained his head felt light, he took another swig of Mead.

"14 years" murmured Lily who had tears on her cheeks.

"I want to see our son" demanded James, ruffling his hair again and glared at Bill and Sirius.

At that moment the door had opened and Remus Lupin looking pale walked in, everyone turned to see him, Remus froze and went even paler, his mouth opened a jar and his eyes widened as they looked from Bill and Sirius to James and Lily.

"Oh bugger" Sirius said, he ran towards Remus, he then held Remus's arms in place making sure he didn't collapse or try to attack.

Remus stared at James and Lily then looked at Sirius who was holding him.

"Remus…Moony mate, before you start to…well question everything you see, sit down and have a drink"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Black Messy Hair and Green Eyes**

After explaining everything again to Remus who had seemed to be silent in shock, Bill stood up and walked to Sirius.

"I think they want to see Harry, like, right now" Bill whispered glancing at the red faces of James and Lily.

"I think you are right, James looks like he may explode if we don't take them" Sirius replied, he then clapped his hands together making Bill jump.

"Right time to go and see my godson" smiled Sirius, he strode towards the fireplace, flicked his wand and a crackling fire popped into view, he then took down a small bag and grabbed some silver powder.

"We'll get there by Floo Powder; my fireplace can only take me to Hogwarts so there is no need to say where you want to go; Bill do you want to go first?" Sirius asked, he held the bag up for Bill.

Bill took some powder and threw it into the flames, they instantly turned green; he turned to look at James and Lily, they looked anxious.

"See you in a min" Bill said as he walked into the flames a loud pop echoed and Bill felt himself spinning. Seconds later he walked out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office, at his desk was Dumbledore who seemed to be asleep with his head on his shoulder.

"Albus" Bill whispered, as he lent on the desk. Dumbledore woke with a start, Bill held back a laugh.

"Aah, Bill, a nice surprise" Dumbledore said whilst putting his glasses back onto his face and straightening his hat.

"You have come from Sirius's I presume, as I did not hear you knocking?" Dumbledore said now standing up and peering into the fireplace, Bill nodded.

"Was work fun?" Dumbledore chuckled and raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.

"What…oh yeah, it was a bit mental" Bill smiled. Suddenly there was Remus walking out of the fireplace, wiping soot off his shoulders.

"Remus!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Nice to see you again" He walked up to Remus and shook his hand.

"You look a nice colour of grey my friend" Dumbledore said and Remus rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you two in to my office at this time of night?"

Bill and Remus looked at each other then back at Dumbledore

"Well..." before Remus could continue a loud coughing noise came from the fireplace and Lily Potter climbed out of the fireplace.

"Urgh, I never liked travelling via Floo powder" she said looking into the fireplace and then at the three men.

* * *

Dumbledore, the one and only Albus Dumbledore, the man who fought and won the battle against Grindlewald, the same man who Voldemort feared was now swaying a lot as he looked at Lily Potter; and then James walked out of the fireplace, ruffled his hair and held Lily's hand. That was it, Dumbledore stumbled back, and Bill and Remus put their arms under him to stop him hitting the floor.

"Merlin's beard" Dumbledore gasped held himself in place and looked at both Bill and Remus.

"Can you see them?" Dumbledore said looking at the two men, they nodded.

He walked towards the two Potters and put his hand onto their cheeks, he instantly recoiled.

"Not ghosts…" Dumbledore whispered, he then started to scratch his head.

"How is this possible" Dumbledore asked looking at Remus, Remus shrugged and then nodded at Bill. Dumbledore looked at Bill with a surprised look, and then turned his body towards him making his whole attention on Bill.

"Explain" Dumbledore said.

'Here we go again' Bill thought and again he went through the whole story of him going to Godric's Hollow, seeing James and Lily's grave empty, the red flash of light and the Potter's waking up.

After he stopped, Dumbledore started mumbling to himself, pacing his office and every so often stopping, pointing his index finger at Bill, James or Lily and saying.

"You…"

"He…"

"Why..."

"They…"

Sirius had now entered the group however Dumbledore who was still pacing did not notice him.

"What's he doing?" Sirius whispered leaning over to Remus, Remus spoke from the corner of his mouth as his eyes watched Dumbledore pace back and forth.

"He is trying to get his head around how James and Lily are now alive" Remus heard Sirius chuckle, Bill now leaned over whispered to them both.

"Well I don't blame the poor bloke, having a mind like his, I bet he's thinking of every possible way in which, whatever I did, made them.." he pointed a finger at James and Lily who were smiling as they watched Dumbledore too.

"…come back to the world of the living" Both Remus and Sirius chuckled at this.

Dumbledore stopped, looked around at the 5 people gawking at him, he smiled and walked up to James and Lily he then put his arms around them both.

"Thank you Professor" James said though his air was rapidly depleting from the hug; Dumbledore stepped back, his eyes now sparkling blue.

"Call me Albus, I said the same to Bill, I am no longer your Professor" he smiled.

* * *

Dumbledore in front, the 6 people were dashing down corridors towards the school hospital, Bill could see James and Lily smiling with a steady flow of tears mixed into their faces as well.

'I can't imagine what it would feel like realising that you haven't actually seen your child for 14 years' Bill thought as he jogged with both Sirius and Remus on either side of him. In moments they were stood outside the school hospital, Dumbledore turned around and looked at the three men at the back.

"You three go in, Remus talk to Minerva about the situation, Bill you with your mother and both of you take them down to the other end, we don't want anyone else to know and knowing Molly she will only burst into loud tears. Sirius you lead James and Lily in after I have had a talk to Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione" Dumbledore explained, he then opened the door for Bill and Remus. Bill immediately saw his mother in her seat next to Harry.

"Mum" he whispered as the other Weasleys and Hermione had fallen asleep, Molly jumped but didn't make a noise.

"Bill! You are back from work early?" Molly said frowning; Bill had to think about what she had just said.

"Oh, I didn't go to work" He said with a guilty smile, her frown faltered then she went a dark shade of puce.

"Mum, I can explain everything but I have to talk to you down there" He pointed at the other end of the hospital where Remus and Minerva McGonagall were talking in hush tones.

They approached the other end of the hospital and glancing to see how far away they were Bill stopped and looked at his mum who was now scowling.

"Right I'm sorry I lied to you, the only reason I did was because something seemed to click in mind about James and Lily" Bill said still smiling guiltily, Molly's scowl vanished and a startled look moved into its place.

"James and Lily?" Molly asked.

"I'm not gonna go through everything with you yet, it's neither the time or place and I'd rather have dad there as well" Bill said quickly

'Which would be the fourth time this evening' Bill thought

"Well get on with it then?" Molly said putting her hands on her hips; Bill heard a loud intake of breath as he saw Minerva put her hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"James and Lily Potter are standing outside of this hospital right now" Bill whispered looking into his mother's eyes. Like Dumbledore she swayed a little then she shook her head.

"What do you mean 'James and Lily Potter are standing outside of this hospital right now'? They died 14 years ago?" Molly scowled again; Bill let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mum, why would I be not telling the truth, it's a bit of an odd thing for your son to whisper suddenly as he arrives back from *cough* work *cough*"

Molly seemed to be thinking this over, she then raised an eyebrow and she crossed her arms, Bill gave out a soft groan and rolled his eyes.

"You said you were going to work but you lied about that!" Molly said sternly.

'Trust mum to bring something so daft into a serious conversation' Bill grumbled in his head, he then dropped his head back to look at his mum.

"Fine, they will be coming in in a sec, so whatever you do, don't scream, cry, sob, growl, bark, meow or anything okay?" Bill said in an urgent whisper.

After walking back with his mum, Bill and Remus held the hospital door open ajar and nodded to confirm their small task had finished. Dumbledore smiled, he turned to Sirius who was now chuckling with James.

"Right, when I tell you, lead them in" Dumbledore said to Sirius gesturing to the bed with Harry on it, James and Lily could not see this as they were around the corner. Bill saw lily whose breathing seemed to have increased after Dumbledore's words; Bill, Remus and Dumbledore started to quietly wake up the kids, Fred and George grinned at Bill's appearance in the hospital, Ron and Ginny smiled a little at Remus and Hermione looked suspiciously at Dumbledore.

"Right all of you, I want to go and wait inside Madam Pomfrey's office, when you get there one of you send her here, and promise me that you won't even peek out of that door, there are something's I want to sort out with Harry, okay?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows and glanced at the twins, they all nodded. Hermione then opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledore put his hand up.

"Miss Granger, you will be told everything once we have finished" Dumbledore smiled and Hermione looked at the floor. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came rushing up to Dumbledore, Bill saw her face looking suspiciously at Dumbledore's smile. When everyone was seated around Harry's bed and Minerva had stopped crying, Dumbledore called for Sirius.

Everyone turned; Bill was looking at his mother's face to see her reaction. The door opened and Sirius walked through, he held it open then James and Lily stepped in, huge smiles in their faces.

'Wait till they see Harry in this state' Bill thought, he then grinned at his mother's reaction, she had gone green, she looked like she as choking on something. Minerva next him gasped once again and again he saw tears roll down her cheeks, Madam Pomfrey seemed to have a full body bind on her as she froze and the first thing James said was addressed to her.

"I bet you didn't think you would be seeing me in here again?" James said smiling at her, she however gawked, and Lily gave her a little wave.

"I think Poppy needs to see a Mediwitch for herself" Dumbledore smiled, Bill saw Minerva stand up, the tears still pouring down her face, she then strode over to Lily and flung her arms around her, Lily seemed to have taken this as a bit of a shock because James had to steady her. Molly stood up and even though she hadn't physically met James or Lily she went up to James and hugged him, Bill saw that James had a startled look on his face, he looked at Bill and mouthed the words.

"Oo is dis woman?" Bill chuckled then mouthed the words:

"My…"He said pointing at himself.

"Mother" He then mimed a baby in his hands, James seemed to grasp his terrible acting skills and then smiled down at Molly.

"You are Bill's Mother" James said as she released him, she looked surprised at this.

"Bill just mouthed it to meeeeee" he gasped as Minerva hugged him; Lily gave Molly a less shocked hug and greeted her.

"Right where is our Son?" James smiled rubbing his hands together in enthusiasm. Bill's heart seemed to fail for a second and glanced at the bruised Harry who was still asleep.

'Damn, this isn't going to be a nice experience for any of us' Bill thought.

* * *

James and Lily smiled at Dumbledore as they walked closer to Harry's bedside, then they stopped a few feet away, the look of terror that Bill had witnessed in the Potter's home seemed to have come back; Lily was now holding the whole of James's arm, she was shaking and James had a blank look on his face but he was white like chalk. Dumbledore walked up to them and whispered something in their ears which had made them take the last few steps towards Harry.

"Our…Our son…he looks, well…" Gasped Lily, who was still clinging onto James's arm.

"…he looks like you James" Lily smiled, it faltered a little but stayed there, tears started to fall over her cheeks, James tilted his head to look at Harry in an examining way.

"And like me, he is a handsome devil" This line was a little vain thought Bill, but Lily giggled.

"Yes, yes he is…" Lily wiped a few tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of her top.

"Look at that hair" smiled James.

"Is it always that messy?" he asked out loud, Minerva nodded.

"Brilliant" he whispered, Lily looked down at Harry, she moved his hair from his eyes but then took her hand away very quickly, she pulled James to her and pointed at the scar on his forehead; James made a groaning noise and fresh tears from Lily dropped onto the sheets on top Harry.

"C…can't you get rid of the scar Dumbledore?" Lily asked, Minerva looked at her then at Dumbledore.

"As I said to Minerva when Harry was sent to 4 Privet Drive 14 years ago, even if I could I wouldn't; that scar has saved his life a few times as well" Dumbledore said smiling. James proceeded to ruffle his hair anxiously.

Both of the Potter's stood looking at their 14 year old son with the same expression that he, Bill Weasley had when he found something that he knew would make the goblins in Gringotts extremely happy…this thought was slightly depressing. Harry twitched suddenly.

"No…Don't hurt him, not Cedric, NO CEDRIC!" Harry screamed and again he writhed in his bed thrashing, James and Lily took a few steps back looking alarmed, Sirius and Remus placed their hands on Harry and held him still whilst he was still screaming.

"YOU KILLED CEDRIC, WORMTAIL, YOU KILLED CEDRIC…..Voldemort…no, stay away from him…GET AWAY FROM CEDRIC" Harry screamed, Sirius held his arms down and Remus made shushing noises, slowly the screams went but Harry still twitched.

"What's happened to him?" James asked nervously to everyone. Dumbledore stepped forward and placed his hand on James's shoulder.

"If you wanted to know every traumatic experiences and horrible things that have happened to Harry then you'll be waiting for me to publish them into several books" Dumbledore sighed, this made Lily whimper.

"Harry has experienced many emotions whilst here at Hogwarts, trouble always seems to find him or…" Dumbledore now looking at James and smiling

"…or Harry seems to try and get himself into dangerous situations" James made a little smirk.

"Just ask any of these people around you, they could all describe around 5 situations in which young Harry here has found himself in Ppril or in this room" Lily sniffed and nudged James.

"Just like you used to be" She smiled, a few more tears landing on James's shoulder

"Yes but James has not ended up in here because he had his soul nearly sucked out of his body because of him trying to save me from Dementors" chuckled Sirius, Remus nodded and grinned down at Harry

"Sirius, remember mate, Lilly and I were dead a few hours ago, I don't think Dementors are our first worry right now" James said smirking.

"Good point" Sirius said, his face dropping to a grimace.

Suddenly Bill saw Harry move slowly, his eyes flickered and a few groans came from his mouth. Sirius and Remus were still standing over Harry their arms ready to hold him down.

"S...Sirius?" Harry said rubbing his eyes, the sleeve of his pyjama top fell down and Bill saw several cuts and bandages around his arm that were stained with blood, Lily whimpered quietly.

"Aah, my godson awakens" Sirius said smiling, and then Harry turned to Remus who was also grinning down at him.

"Profes- I mean, Remus?!" Harry grinned; Remus winked at him, his pale face seemed to have gained some colour in the past hour, he then ruffled Harry's hair.

"How are you feeling kiddo" Sirius asked looking at the cuts around Harry's face.

"Like I was just hit by the tail of the Hungarian Horntail from the first task" Harry grinned.

* * *

Bill looked at Harry's eyes, and then looked at Lily's, both seemed identical; James must have spotted this as he whispered in Lily's ear and gestured to Harry's and her eyes, she smiled a bit more. Remus gave Harry his glasses and he put them on, sitting up slowly Harry groaned.

"Hi Bill, how are you?" Harry asked Bill, Bill chuckled.

"Well I can happily tell you that I do not feel like I have been hit by a Hungarian Horntail's back end" Harry laughed but rubbed his chest as he did.

"Good to see you awake Harry" Dumbledore said walking into the light so that Harry could see him better, Harry nodded to him still smiling, Harry then rubbed his forehead and clamped his eyes shut, nobody said anything not even James and Lily.

"Where is Ron and Hermione? I also heard Fred, Georges and Ginny's voice too when I nearly woke up a few hours ago" Harry asked peering around, Bill thought he might see his parents, but Sirius was too close to Harry to see around him.

"I have sent them to Madam Pomfrey's office for now whilst all of us have a chat to you in private, however I sometimes think that is a useless thing to do, as I presume, you will tell them everything anyway" Dumbledore said his eyes sparkled more brightly. Harry made a guilty face and Sirius winked at him.

"S…sorry if I talked in my sleep, I had few nightmares" Harry said apologetically, he peered around at everyone, still however not seeing James or Lily.

"You did a bit more than talk in your sleep, mate" Sirius laughed quite loudly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"YEAH, YOU NEARLY PUNCHED GEORGE AND I IN THE FACE"

"YOU PRATT!" said the twins, everyone spun around to look at Madam Pomfrey's office, the door was shut but due to Sirius laughing quite loudly and the twins who had obviously had their ears to the door, they must of heard him.

"Boys, get away from that door now! Or so help me I will ask Miner- I mean Professor McGonagall here to suspend you from going on your brooms next year for two Quidditch Matches" as Molly shouted this, Minerva gave her a startling look. Molly knew quite well that Minerva would never do such a silly thing as suspending her best Beaters, however they heard some shuffling of feet and Bill knew this would get the twins away from the door.

"And if any of my children come to the door to replace Fred and George they won't be having desserts for 2 weeks!" Molly shouted, a few more shuffling of feet.

"May I add to Mrs. Weasley's comments, if any of the Weasleys force Miss Granger to listen through the door, I will gladly give them 3 weeks' worth of detentions" called Minerva in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office; Bill heard some faint groans and Hermione laughing.

"Ha, I told you they would know" Hermione chuckled in the office.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said to get Harry's attention, it worked.

" …I think it's time to give you a wake up present, these presents have had 14 years' worth of sleeping to then finally wake up and now want to meet you" Dumbledore said beaming, Bill saw the confusion on Harry's bruised face.

"What do you mean 14 year…?" But Harry stopped as Sirius stepped to one side, James and Lily stepped forward into the light for Harry.

James and Lily who were now holding hands smiled down at Harry.

"Hi son" James said slowly


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 3 Years of Quidditch**

_This chapter will be from Master Potter's point of view and will include thoughts from Harry. Try and find the transition from Harry hearing his parents speak from a third person view and to him officially hearing from mum and dad._

Harry stared at the familiar faces which were smiling down at him.

'Did he just say "Hi Son", nah; I was hearing things' Harry thought, he looked at the woman who was holding hands with the man. As Harry scanned her face his eyes stopped on her eyes.

'Her eyes, they look exactly like…' Harry shifted closer to the woman and frowned; he could feel his body want to lie down again but he resisted it.

'I swear I have seen that face before, somewhere not long ago'

Harry then remembered the woman who appeared from his and Voldemort's wands as their spells clashed, this same woman was now standing at his bedside holding hands with…

'The man who was with her in the graveyard, he had also appeared like he was now, next to her' Harry thought quickly and then it dawned on him. The people he saw coming from the spells clashing were the people that Voldemort had killed using his wand. Harry took a loud gulp and ruffled his hair; this made the man next to the woman laugh.

Harry turned to Sirius who did not have the look of surprise on his face as he looked from Harry to the two people.

"Sirius…who…well, I think I may know who these two people are but…just for a real answer and to make sure I am not going completely mental can you please tell me who they are?" Harry asked Sirius who now instead of having a shocked face which Harry thought to be the odd, Sirius just smiled even more.

"Well…" Sirius gestured towards the man.

"This is James Potter your father" Harry choked and then Sirius gestured towards the woman, Harry already knew by now who she was; Sirius had opened his mouth but Harry cut in.

"Lily Potter…my…mother" This made Harry even lighter headed, he could feel something catching in his throat, and he looked away from his parents hiding his face in his hands.

'What am I doing, get a grip of yourself Harry' he felt warm tears get caught between his face and hands.

Harry then looked up, took a deep breath and looked at Sirius, who still, was smiling, he looked pink with enjoyment.

"I reacted a bit differently to you mate, nearly had a heart attack when Bill walked into my house with them" Sirius said; Bill looked at Sirius and laughed.

"No, you had a Panic attack mate" he laughed, Harry grinned.

"I think I nearly just had a bloody Panic Attack as well" Harry chuckled but two people gasped as he said this; he looked from Mrs. Weasley to his mother.

"Harry, mind your language!" his mother said quickly and frowning, Sirius started laughing so hard that tears rolled down his red cheeks, even Dumbledore chuckled.

"I think my son, Ron, has something to do with that language" Mrs. Weasley said looking apologetically at Harry's mother.

"You have only seen us for 5 minutes and your mother is already telling you off" Dad snorted.

"That is not funny James!" Mum frowned and put her hands on her hips, Sirius just laughed even harder, Remus grinned.

'I have just officially been told off by my mum, not Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon' Harry grinned at this thought, he ruffled his hair, but his mum glared at him.

"What is so funny? I have just told you off and you sit there smirking at me, you are exactly like your father when he was here, I could yell at him over and over again and he would just grin at me with his smug face and ruffle his like you did" moaned mum but a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, I'm grinning because I have officially been told off by my mother, then moaned at; t'was a good feeling" Harry chuckled, James now bursted out laughing.

"As I expected, you three needed only 5 minutes before you would have a go at each other" Remus laughed, Harry saw a lot of warm colour in his face now.

* * *

Sirius and Dad's laughs died away slowly, very slowly; Harry drank some water.

'How are they even here, they have been dead…for 14 years' Harry thought as he felt the cold water trickled down his throat making him shiver.

"Sirius, you said Bill walked in with my mum and dad" He noticed his parents look at each other with huge smiles on their faces as he said this.

"Yeah, it was more of a, don't-be-afraid-but-I-have-a-surprise-for-you-Sirius kind of thing" Harry saw Sirius look across at Bill who grinned.

"Bill?" Harry looked at him curiously.

'Bill was a friend of course, but to hear Sirius say that it was him who brought his parents to him was a bit of a surprise'

Bill rolled his eyes; Harry guessed that he had said this story a few times before; but without moaning Bill started his story.

Harry felt his face turn form curiosity, to amazement, then into something like shock and a smile mixed together. Bill finished his story but not only did Harry look startled but so did Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"Blood-" Harry glanced at his mum, she had her eyebrows raised and didn't look too pleased at his nearly second curse.

"Wow, Bill" Harry said quickly still looking at his mum in the corner of his eyes.

"I was hoping for more of a reaction than Wow, Bill" he chuckled, Harry looked back and smiled.

"Seriously, that was amazing and umm...thanks…for...bringing my parents back" Harry went a bit red and Bill smiled.

"Not a problem mate"

* * *

For several minutes Harry stared up at his mum and dad in awe, he realised how much he looked like his dad. Then as he shifted himself again he felt a sharp pain go through him.

"aaaahhh" Harry scrunched his eyes shut and grabbed his left side.

"Are you alright son?" his dad asked looking quite startled; Harry nodded and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"That's your body healing whilst trying to get used to you moving, Potter" Madam Pomfrey said not looking startled at all.

"Well I should be used to every part of my body hurting by now" Harry chuckled; his mum put a hand to her mouth.

"Why should you be used to it?" Mum asked worriedly; however Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore chuckled at her saying this.

"What?" Mum asked looking suspiciously between Harry and the chuckling people; Madam Pomfrey was the first to speak.

"Quidditch!" She said laughing.

"I can tell it was an interesting Training Session or Match, when Harry ends up here with bones broken or a Concussion" She said still laughing, Harry's Mum looked at him with the face of amazement.

"You're on the school team?!" his Dad said beaming at Harry with admiration.

"He is and he's amazing" Remus said patting Harry on his head.

"What position do you play Son" Dad said eagerly, Harry had a warm feeling in his chest.

"Seeker" Harry smiled

"Like you" he continued, his Dad nearly leapt in the air, the warm feeling made its way into his throat.

Professor McGonagall coughed purposely and his dad looked at her with a massive grin on his face.

"James, Harry is absolutely amazing, the best seeker I have had on my team for a long time" Harry's admiration for Professor McGonagall went up.

"He joined my team after his first flying lesson"

Harry's mum and dad looked at each other, and then back down at him.

"First year! Nooo, I didn't even get in after my first year!" Dad said with the look of disbelief on his face.

"He won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor last year" Professor McGonagall smiled, even his mum gasped.

"What broom do you have? A Nimbus?" Dad asked.

"A Firebolt" Harry looked at Sirius with a grin, Sirius winked.

"A what, what's a Firebolt?" Dad asked again

"It's an internationally used broom, fastest there is" Sirius said, quite proudly. Harry and his Dad ruffled their hair at the same time, Harry felt himself go red.

"I originally had a Nimbus 2000 but that was smashed to bits after I fell of it and it went into the Whomping Willow, which was last year as well" Harry groaned. His mum gave him a nervous look of what-happened?

'Should I tell them?' Harry thought to himself

'Of course I should they are my parents!' and then taking a deep breath he looked at his mum.

"I was about 50 feet up in the air, the weather was dreadful; I was close to getting the snitch, but then everything went cold, the sound went, I heard…you screaming and then looking down I saw some Dementors, everything went black as I felt myself topple of my broom, it was the first game I lost" when he finished he saw his mum had tears on her cheeks, his dad was pale.

"You think that's bad? You didn't see what I got when he came in here in his second year" Madam Pomfrey said chuckling, Harry groaned again

"That was the teacher's fault though" Harry said rolling his eyes

"I got the snitch that time though, the game was against Slytherin and as I reached out to get the Snitch, a Bludger hit my wrist, breaking it, however I got it with my other hand; after I landed the Pratt of the teacher who was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time came over to me, he boasted for a few minutes about how he used this spell MANY of times before; he swung his wand at my wrist aaaaand all of my bones in my arm disappeared" Harry actually chuckled with Madam Pomfrey, his mum looked like she was about to faint.

"His first year though was probably the most amazing" Professor McGonagall said as his dad held his mum up.

"My Nimbus 2000 was being cursed by my first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who turned out to have Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. I was thrown about on my broom; however Hermione saved me by knocking his gaze away from me. I nearly swallowed the snitch" Harry was actually laughing.

"And this year?" his mum muttered close to tears again, his dad grimaced.

Everyone looked at each other there smiles dropped off their faces; Mrs. Weasley whimpered a little but didn't say anything.

"Well?" Dad said looking at that grim faced people.

"There was no Quidditch this year" Dumbledore said looking at his dad.

"Harry unfortunately was the fourth Tri-wizard Champion; he did not put in his name the Goblet as he was under age but a Death Eater who was disguised as Alastor Moody put his name in the Goblet" Dumbledore sighed, his mum was positively shaking.

"I had to dodge a dragon to get a golden egg in the first task, swim in the lake to save Ron in under an hour for the second task, aaanndd get through a maze filled with jinxes and monsters to get to the Goblet in the centre for the third task; I got the goblet with…Cedric…" Harry didn't finish his sentence; he looked down at his hands.

Everyone except his parents bowed their heads, his parents looked sick.

"Yes, well that story can wait for another time; now if my ears could speak they will be saying the Weasley children and Miss Granger sound a bit restless" Dumbledore said a smile slipping back onto his face.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and Madam Pomfrey's office door swung open; a few gasps came from the office.

"You may come in now!" Dumbledore called, a few seconds passed then Harry saw Fred and George step out peering at the people at Harry's bedside.

"Thank you, I was starting to get bored of teasing Ronnikins" Fred said, looking back into the office with a smirk

"Yeah, he got reallyyyyyy boring and got angry at us, sooo we bewitched a few paper balls to bounce off his head as he paced the room" George chuckled; Sirius, Remus and Dad snorted at this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Introducing the Three Marauders**

'_Arry Potter point of view!_

Harry chuckled, still holding his left side, as he watched Fred and George swaggered over with evil grins plastered on their identical faces, but they left pretty quickly when they saw Harry's mum and dad.

Then Ginny walked over, she also had a small smirk on her face and like her two older brothers her smiled slipped away at the sight of Harry's parents. When Ron and Hermione stepped out of the office and saw Harry in bed holding his side they ran over; they were quite close when Ron looked from Harry then to his parents and he froze, but the momentum of running made him topple forwards earning him another chortle from his twin brothers. Hermione helped him up with a mix of curiosity and humorous smile.

"Ron what happened, you were next to me a second a go and they you weren't?" Hermione said now chuckling; Ron looked at her then lifted a finger to point at Harry's mum and dad, Hermione followed his finger then squeaked as she saw them, she dropped Ron back on his face, he groaned.

Hermione looked at Harry then at the man at his bedside holding the woman's hand, she went slightly pink; Harry saw tears collecting in her eyes; Fred, George, Ginny and Ron (who was rubbing his nose from the second fall) looked at Hermione with startled faces. Hermione pushed through the crowd of people to get to Harry's bedside, and after wiping a few tears away, and taking two deep breaths, she looked at Harry with a face of happiness.

"Oh, Harry…" She said in a whisper, Harry glanced at his parents who now looked a little confused.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron said coming to her side, he grinned at Harry; Harry gave him a forced smile.

"Can't you see Ron?" she said gesturing to Harry's mum and dad.

"It's James and Lily Potter…" Hermione said under her breath, Ron clearly heard this as he nearly snapped his neck looking from Harry and his parents.

Hermione burst into tears, Harry felt it was nice to see her happy for him, but he didn't burst into tears when he had the same realisation, Harry just rolled his eyes and gave Hermione a little smile that she gave back.

* * *

Fred, George and Ginny came to his bedside and Ron whispered what Hermione just said; Fred and George went slightly pale and Ginny came close to tears, but she nodded and gave an encouraging look at Harry.

"H...Hi, I'm Fred…" Fred lent across Harry's bed and shook his parents hands

"And…I'm George…" George did the same with a quivering smile.

"Nice to meet you two" James said with a little nod, Harry smirked at the twins.

"Dad, these twins are the school pranksters" he saw Mrs. Weasley give a little frown as Harry said this.

"…Yeah, they end up in all kinds of trouble, and now…" Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley again

"…they are producing their own kind joke merchandise; mostly sweets that make you vomit, get nose bleeds, faint and extend your tongue" Harry looked at his Dad who was nearly smiling at the twins as much as he did when Harry told him that he was on the school Quidditch team.

"Have you really?!" Dad said with a gasp, mum frowned at him.

"James, you are not 17 anymore and you are a father, act like one" mum said nudging him in his ribs

"You should have seen the present the twins gave me last year, I've always got it at hand now" Remus choked as Harry said this, he looked at Remus and he had raised his eyebrows; Harry then waved to his dad to come closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"…they gave me the Marauder's Map, but they have no idea that you, Remus or Sirius are The Marauders" Harry whispered, his dad then shot back up with a cheeky grin on his face, his mum gave him a curious look.

Harry's dad then stepped away from his mum, for the first time that night, and pulled Remus and Sirius to the side, they started having a little conversation in hush tones; Harry looked at Dumbledore who had a pleasant look on his face as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

A couple of seconds later; Remus, Sirius and his dad turned and positioned themselves in a line, all three of them had evil smirks on their faces.

'Ah, this will be interesting' Harry thought ruffling his hair again.

Remus then walked up to Fred and George, he shook their hands, and they looked confused.

"Fred, George may I introduce…Moony!" Sirius said, who then stepped forward and shook Fred and George's as well

"Fred, George may I introduce…Padfoot!" Remus chuckled, and now Harry's dad stepped forward and shook their hands.

"Fred, George may I introduce…Prongs!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

The look on the twins faces could sum up at least 5 years of Christmas presents, Harry had never seen them so red with the biggest smiles on their face. Harry's mum rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Your...you're…" George stuttered

"The Marauders…" Fred shouted, he gave a little jump then landed on Bill's foot, Bill made a whimpering sound.

Remus, Sirius and Harry's dad all lined up again, they had the same look that Fred and George had, and they did a little bow.

"Who are The Marauders?" Mrs. Weasley said raising an eyebrow at the twins.

"We are The Marauders, Molly" Remus said pointing at Harry's dad, then at Sirius and then at himself.

"We, like your sons here were…the school pranksters!" Harry's dad said grinning.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked; she was staring at Remus with confusion.

"Yes Molly, even I, was a prankster"

Dumbledore chuckled; he gave a little smile to Professor McGonagall who was slightly pink.

"They were the best" Dumbledore laughed

* * *

"I have never seen pranksters like those three, they spent more times in my office then they did in the Gryffindor Common Room; after a while though I came to realise that they won't stop until they had left the school so it became more of a friends meeting; of course I told them off every time they entered my office but once…" Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall who was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"…once the teacher who had caught them left, we had a right old chat, it was quite pleasant really; The Marauders even told me about how they staged each prank, it was very interesting and I think I still have a folder with The Marauder's names on it. This folder has all of their pranks in them, except the ones where they didn't get caught!" Dumbledore said with sparkling eyes.

"In fact you can have the folder after we have left! Have some memoirs" Fred and George looked at each other than at The Marauders with eager smiles.

"Of course you can look at the folder! We will actually copy them down for you!" Sirius laughed and this made the twins whoop with joy, Mrs. Weasley however was grumbling something like

"Wait till your father hears about this"

Harry looked outside, it was day break, a realisation popped into his mind, he was still technically in his final term, his final school day in fact, and he looked at his bedside table, saw the 1000 Galleons and groaned, everyone looked at him with curiosity.

'I don't want this money' Harry thought.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked, Harry turned and nodded at his best friend. Dumbledore then clapped his hands making everyone pop out of their thoughts.

"Right I am going to have to ask you to leave, I know it will be hard but Harry and all of the children are going to have to get changed and go down to the leaving feast, sought all of their belongings out and get on the train back to London" Dumbledore said watching Harry's parents.

His parents faces made up how Harry was feeling, they looked a bit hurt.

"You will see Harry in a few weeks, he will have to go back to his Aunt and Uncles for the first couple of weeks but once we have made some arrangements, he will be picked up and taken to a safer location" explained Dumbledore, his parents nodded; Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek.

'Obviously he couldn't go with his parents yet, they have to settle in themselves and he would guess his Aunt and Uncle will find it a little strange seeing Harry get through the barrier on platform 9 3/4 to be then escorted away, however I don't think they would mind' Harry made a small smile.

Harry's mum came over and kissed the top of his head and his dad ruffled his hair, he then bent down to Harry's height and looked into his eyes.

"I know pal, I want you to come with us as well, but we are going to have to sought a few things out first, we will obviously see you in a few weeks' time once Dumbledore arranges someone to get you from The Dursleys" his dad winked and ruffled Harry's hair again. Both of his parents looked at Dumbledore and nodded, they then followed Remus and Sirius out of the hospital.

Harry now felt like something was missing again in his life, he had only seen his parents for a few hours and then they had to leave and not see him until a few weeks' time. He then slowly pushed himself out of bed and walked slowly out of the hospital with Ron and Hermione by his side. As he stepped out of the hospital he quickly looked down the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office, the last thing he saw was long red hair and black messy hair turn a corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Work**

Bill Weasley was standing outside of 12 Grimmauld Place at a starry evening with several people around him. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the Auror Office, Remus Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the real retired Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, known as just Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore and Harry's father, James Potter. Everyone except Bill kept glancing at James like he might attack them.

Bill was quite nervous; he checked that his wand was in his back pocket.

"James, ho…how old are you then?" Tonks asked, James looked at her then up at the night sky, his messy black hair seemed weightless.

"Actually that is a good question, I haven't thought about that, well since I died at the age of…err…21 and it's been 14 years, then I must be 35 years old, however my body is still just a bit older than Bill over here" James laughed and looked at Tonks, she returned a weak smile.

"I'm a 35 year old man in the body of a 21 year old!" James was in hysterics, Remus rolled his eyes.

"Alright you lot shut up!" Alastor growled, he turned to the rest of the group.

"We can Apparate to 4 Privet Drive however once we get there will be flying back, so has everyone got their brooms?" Bill saw his eye still rolling around its socket, he shivered.

"Yes Alastor, you've asked us that nearly 10 times now" moaned Tonks, Remus chuckled.

"Fine, on the count of 3, we Apparate, ready…" Alastor said, his real eye closed and his other in the back of his head.

"1…"

"James do you remember where The Dursley's live?" Bill said quickly, James looked at him cocking his head slightly.

"2…"

"Yes, of course, why?" James replied, Bill grabbed his arm

"Because I don't…" Bill whispered

"3…" The last thing Bill saw was everyone except him spinning on the spot, and then he got the feeling of being sucked through a tire.

*Crack!*

Bill let go of James's arm as he felt grass under foot and looked around. He was standing in a very neat and tidy garden and looking up at the house he saw a light on in one of the rooms, but the blinds were closed. He saw Tonks open the back door and step in, suddenly a crash came in from the house and Bill heard Alastor growl something at Tonks.

* * *

As he entered The Dursley's house, Bill noticed how clean everything was, James had lent against the doorframe at the other end, looking up the stairs where Alastor and Tonks started walking up.

"Ah, this place looks exactly the same as before" James chuckled

"Except of course all these new Muggle kitchen things" he went on.

Bill heard the sound of a door swinging open and a few gasps.

"I hear Harry" Remus said, now he slowly walked up the stairs and a light seemed to illuminate the landing.

There were a few eager voices upstairs and then one big sound of relief; a messy black haired boy trudged down the stairs with Alastor, Tonks and Remus behind him. Harry Potter, a 15 year old who looked slightly startled face, looked down at everyone, his green eyes glinting behind his circular wire framed glasses from Tonks wand light. Alastor introduced everyone and when he got to James, Harry beamed.

"Hi dad" he said, he was slightly pink now; he walked down the last steps and entered the kitchen.

"Hi Bill, I thought you had work?" Harry asked Bill shrugged.

"They have enough treasure to keep them happy, I got some time off to help" Bill grinned and Harry chuckled; Alastor clambered through and sat down at the dining room table, his revolving eye seemed stuck looking up, he squeezed it out of its pocket.

"Blasted thing hasn't worked properly since that scum used it last year" he growled.

"Harry can I have a glass of water" he asked pointing at the sink; Harry got a glass and poured some water into it then gave it to Alastor.

Alastor took the glass and said

"Cheers" before dropping his revolving eye into the glass of water.

"You do realise that that is extremely gross Mad-eye" Tonks said with a greenish tinge, Alastor gave Tonks an evil smirk.

"I want 360 degrees of view whilst travelling back" he laughed; Bill noticed how his face seemed to look even more misshapen when he was laughing.

"Right Harry, have you packed your things?" Remus asked, Harry shook his head

"Well come on, let's get that done first" Tonks said following Harry back up stairs.

"Are you ready to fly James?" Kingsley asked with his deep voice, James smile grew larger.

"I've had 14 years of waiting Kingsley, of course I am ready" James replied rolling his broom on his shoulder

5 minutes later Bill heard rushed feet coming down the stairs, Harry and Tonks re-entered the kitchen, James stepped away from the wall to look at Harry's Firebolt; James's Hazel eyes seem to light up as Harry handed him the magnificent broom.

"This is beautiful, what is the fastest you've got on it?!" James said in awe giving Harry his wand back.

"Well…The fastest I got on the Firebolt was in a controlled dive towards the snitch from around 60 feet, it took me around 7-10 seconds to get the snitch" Harry told James, James's mouth opened slightly.

"That's enough family bonding for now" growled Alastor and everyone turned to see him pop his revolving eye back into its socket.

"We are late going and Podmore hasn't sent the signal yet" Alastor said allowing his big blue eye to zoom around its socket.

The 11 people stepped back into the garden and stared around into the starry night sky; Bill could feel his long hair flowing in the breeze and James had his hand on Harry's shoulder. Then not a minute later there was a flash of green light in the sky and everyone mounted their brooms.

"1…2…3…GO!" Shouted Alastor and everyone kicked off.

Bill saw Harry shoot off into the night sky first; James's mouth was hanging open.

"Harry, wait up!" Remus called to Harry who was now circling about 20 feet above them. As they finally got to Harry's height, James and Tonks commented on the Firebolt's speed.

"Right, everyone, you know what to do, keep in formation, nobody breaks off even if we are ambushed and if every except Harry dies…" Tonks sighed at Alastor's last few words

"You know Mad-Eye; you are a right ray of sunshine you are, nobody is going to die!" Tonks laughed, Remus chuckled and Alastor growled.

"Tonks you lead, I'll be at the back, James and Bill will be next to Harry, everyone else makes a V line from Tonks! Harry try not to fly off, we all know the speed of that thing so don't show off" Alastor smirked, his scars on his mouth elongated.

'Urgh, I really hope I don't get scars' Bill thought putting his hand over his face and running it over his cheeks and mouth.

* * *

The now 12 people were soaring across the sky towards London, Bill could hear James and Harry chatting about Quidditch, Alastor kept suggesting that they should double back on themselves and as Bill cupped his hands to his to get the warmth on them, Tonks moaned at Alastor for being cold and that he was out of his mind.

"Bill!" someone shouted his name and Bill looked around to Kingsley flying just behind him.

"Yes Kingsley?" He called back still watching where he was going.

"Have you ever thought about training to be an Auror?!" Kingsley shouted and Bill thought for a moment about to reply.

'He did actually think about Auror training before working for Gringotts' Bill thought swerving around a pigeon coming the other way, he looked back to see if Kingsley was still there, he was.

"Yes I have actually, before I started working for Gringotts" Bill shouted, James flew over Harry and steadied himself next to Bill.

"I was an Auror before I died" James said glancing at Bill then in front of him

"You still are James. More of a…self-employed Auror now!" Kingsley laughed; the team started their decent towards the ground.

The ground below grew bigger and bigger and Bill slowly pulled the front of his broom upwards to decelerate. He leapt of his broom and jogged a little as he landed; Bill had to push his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

Bill saw Remus hand Harry a piece of parchment.

"What is 12 Grimmau-" Remus put his hand up to silence Harry.

"Just remember what's on that piece of parchment" Remus said and Harry stared at the note, suddenly the ground started to shake and Bill knowing what was happening, looked up. A building started to squeeze out of a gap between two houses, and after several minutes of creaking, banging and popping noises a door appeared at the bottom. Harry looked up at Bill who was grinning, he winked down at him. Alastor led the people towards the door and waved his wand, clicking of locks came from behind it and then the black wooden door opened.

"Welcome to the Black Family household, Harry" James groaned, but Harry was still gawking at the now huge house and the spot where the door appeared from. Bill had to manoeuvre Harry into the house as he kept looking up.

"Right everybody keep your mouths shut and don't knock anything over, I've already got a splitting headache and I don't want that old bat waking up" Alastor said pointing at the curtains in the hallway.

A loud crash reflected off the walls behind Bill, turning he saw Tonks balancing on one foot and her arms flailing around her. "S-Sorry! I tripped over that blasted Troll foot". Before Bill could even think about entering the living room a loud scream erupted as the curtains on the wall sprang open revealing a portrait of a woman with black hair and piercing eyes, which darted around the hallway.

"Mudbloods, Filth, Scum, Blood-Traitors!" The portrait screamed, Alastor's face scrunched up, his normal eye closed and his pointed and broken teeth were clenched together.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG, SHUT UP!" a deep bellowing voice came from down the hallway, Bill chuckled as he saw Sirius striding up to the portrait, and with Remus's help, he closed the curtains; as the sound of screams died away, Bill looked at Harry's shocked face and smirked.

"Your mum is still such a nice person, Padfoot" James said running his hand through his messy hair.

"Quiet you" Sirius said rubbing his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose.

As the weeks went on, Bill got more and more comfortable with living at 12 Grimmauld Place; yes the house elf wanted to have his head mounted on the wall and, yes, every room seemed to have some sort of magic that either tried to kill you are scare you; however once you got over those problems then in the end, it was a nice place.


	7. Chapter 7

**To some people they may find this chapter as a bit of a shock,**

**to others, they may question the purpose of it.**

**I did this chapter to see what it would be like for James and Lily.**

**No hate please**

**Bigger Paragraphs than normal I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No Fear, Only Acceptance**

Harry felt extremely happy, he had won the court case of underage magic and he was now heading to Kings Cross station to head to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Even though his mum and dad couldn't come, as they would probably give everyone a heart attack on sight, he still had a huge grin on his face as he walked through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾ .

"I hope this year will be better than the last…" mumble Ron who was heaving his luggage onto the train, Hermione nodded in agreement and Harry sighed.

"If Dumbledore announces that there will be another tournament which people can die in, I will literally slap the headmaster silly" Ron grumbled again, Harry rolled his eyes and gave a little smirk.

"I doubt it Ron. After last years' fiasco, I don't think there will be another tournament, which includes the other two schools, for a very, very, very long time" Hermione said stroking her ginger tiger that was purring in her arms, Ron shrugged and helped Harry with his trunk. Ginny had just passed through the wall between platform 9 and 10, Mrs. Weasley was mumbling quickly next to her and fussing with Ginny's hair. Harry gave a grinned when Ginny caught his eyes looking at her, she went slightly pink, but still had an annoyed face and stuck her tongue out at him, he replied doing the same.

The first whistle blew and mums and dads where helping their kids onto the train; Harry, Ron and Hermione had just stepped onto the train when a loud bang rattled behind them. Instantly, Harry drew his wand and spun on the spot, pushing Ron out of the way to get to the train door. There, covered in black robes, with metal masks and their wands pointed at the crowds of people, was 5 Death Eaters; people on the Platform screamed as green lights flashed everywhere, parents pushing their children onto the train then running or disapperating off the Platform. Harry saw Mr. Weasley grab his wife and push Ginny towards the door which Harry was standing; he had his arms stretched out to grab Ginny but in the panic someone slammed in to Ginny knocking onto the floor, Harry swore under his breath and fired a curse at a Death Eater which flew back into a wall. The Platform was getting less crowded now and a few Death Eaters had fled as Aurors started to apparate onto the Platform, but in the commotion a single Death Eater aimed his wand at Ginny who was holding her ankle and trying to get up.

Harry's heart collapsed as the Death Eater, who was cackling, fired the Killing Curse at Ginny, he watched in slow motion like he did with the snitch in a Quidditch game, as the green blaze flew towards the injured girl. Harry instinctively, jumped from the moving train, he felt Ron's hand just miss his collar to grab him, but Harry had already landed on the Platform and was now stepping in front of Ginny, he grabbed her hand and closed his eyes; in a millisecond now he would be dead, Harry felt himself smile.

"_I accept Death, as to fear Death is to fear life_" Harry whispered, remembering a few lines that he had found in a book at 12 Grimmauld Place; he felt warm as he held Ginny's hand, a sharp white hot pain enveloped him for a second before he felt the warmth again and slowly his thoughts started to blur, his whole body had switched off and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Bill, who had just fired a curse at a Death Eater, swivelled to see Harry collapse on the floor, his hand in Ginny's and her face in utter shock. The train had left, Ron and Hermione were on it and heading to Hogwarts. He felt ill, his whole body was tightly packed as he walked over to Harry's body that Ginny was now sobbing over, she still had her hand in his. Bill thought of Harry's parents, who only had just seen their son happy; he crouched down next to Ginny to pull her away, but she screamed at him before she put her forehead on Harry's.

"Gin, we've got to get him home, we can't leave him here" Bill said softly, Sirius who had come in his Animagus form, was now howling over Harry's limp figure. Bill could see his mum and dad crying over the 7th son they wished they could keep and the 6th brother he felt he had, he picked up Harry and held him in his arms, his glasses askew and his mouth slightly open but a recognisable smile was on the lifeless boys face. Holding Harry close to his body, he turned on the spot and felt the cool air of Grimmauld Place once again.

Walking slowly down the hallway, he could hear laughing and clinking of glass on glass.

"I bring them back to the world, to now show them their son has left it" Bill whispered as he slowly crept passed the curtained portrait of Mrs. Black. He stood outside of the living room, a faint crack in the door allowed him to see the happy faces of Harry's parents, with Remus and Tonks next to them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing the door open with his back into the bright living room. Bill did not instantly turn around however; Harry's body was cold against his.

"Bill, you alright mate, thought you'd be home later, work not on?" James chuckled behind him, he heard Lily giggle, more tears dropped from his eyes on to Harry's jacket and he slowly he turned to face the 4 people in the room.

* * *

At that moment, Bill felt his legs buckle under him, he fell to his knees, Harry still wrapped close to his body; he did not care if he was crying, he did not care about the loud moans of grief he was letting off, he had never felt so much pain in his life. There was a loud intake of breath around him and then screams exploded near him, Harry was gently lifted from him and Bill fell to all fours. He threw up onto the brown wooden floor, his red hair splattered with bile; he could hear moans and sobs as though they came from far away. A thud next to him knocked some sense back into his mind; quickly waving his wand to clear the sick from under him, Bill slowly pushed himself up from the floor; next to him, shaking, sweating, and in tears was Sirius. Bill could see the man's age more clearly now, whenever Sirius would laugh or smile, his face seemed youthful and mischievous but now, now it was stricken with loathing of the sight in front of him.

Sirius stumbled forwards and Bill saw that Harry was now laying on the sofa, his hand waving slightly off the side, his face still etched with a tiny smirk, but his eyes were closed as if he was having a pleasant dream; James was slumped on the floor next to the fire, his face in his hands, screaming at the floor, Lily was on her knees next to Harry, her face dug into his chest and as she looked up, there was no tears, her expression blank, Bill could see in her eyes though, that she was broken. Remus who was now in an armchair, was looking at the ceiling mouthing soundless words, Tonks on his lap, laying on his chest; Bill heard a few more quick footsteps and he was pushed aside, he did not argue, he knew he was in shock. As he stared blankly at the empty shell of Harry, Ginny stumbled onto her knees next Lily and whispered something in her ear that made Lily look at her with surprise on her face.

"He did what…?" Lily mouthed, Ginny did not repeat what she had just said but instead she started screaming at Harry, swinging her fists at him but stopping just before they hit him.

'That smirk, that's what Ginny is so angry about…' Bill thought, pushing his hand through his hair, his eyes stung and his stomach felt like it had just been hit by a raging Bull.

* * *

There was so much magic in the living room right now, that Bill had to stand in the hallway as it was so hot, he himself could feel the heat that was hovering around him. Bill was leading people into the living room who were in The Order or knew about 12 Grimmauld Place, allowing them to have a minute or two to pay the respects and grieve with the two Potter parents. Albus who had heard from Sirius stayed in Grimmauld Place for 4 days before he was forced back to his school, Ron and Hermione got there 5 days after due to the new DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge, is apparently 'A Toad who always has a stupid grin on her face' and that Minerva had to sneak Ron and Hermione out of the castle to then get them to Grimmauld Place undetected by the Ministry.

Every so often, Bill could have sworn that Harry's eyes would open, but then in a blink, they would be closed again; it had been a week since he died and Bill was getting angry with himself as he was trying to replicate the same magic as he did with James and Lily on Harry, with no luck at all. They had a small funeral for Harry after two weeks, in Godrics Hollow; Bill's father, Arthur, could only read a few lines of the ceremony before he would break down into to sobs. James and Lily were disguised via the Polyjuice Potion; Harry's school friends were told that he was extremely unwell and he won't attend Hogwarts again, some questioned the matter a little bit more than Minerva and Albus wanted, these people included most of the Slytherin's, Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge. However both professors stuck with the story of Harry being very unwell until the months proceeded and chatter about Harry's illness had died away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Excuse Me...**

It has been 7 months since Harry's death, 7 long and painful months for the magical world. There have been a number of attacks across Britain that involves Death Eaters; houses have been found completely destroyed and each house has been found with a death of a family member or the instant wipe-out of a whole family. The Dark Mark has been spotted by many people including Muggles and it has made the Ministry do less and less to help stop the Death Eaters. Hogwarts students weren't having the time of their lives either, due to the Ministry failing at everything else; they have decided to place Dolores Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts to make a big fuss about the future of Magical Britain. Nearly all of the students have scars on their hands by now and the only ones that don't are the Slytherins. However right now it was the Christmas holidays

The Order of the Phoenix has been planning an attack ever since Harry's death and it was going to be a very big attack indeed. James and Lily were the ones who came up with the idea whilst screaming at the top of their lungs just after their son had died. The plan had a basic concept, get into Malfoy Manor and kill as many Death Eaters as possible then get out and go into hiding for several months.

* * *

Right now, Bill Weasley was stood not far away from the entrance of Malfoy Manor; there was the usual bunch of miscreants with him as well, except James and Lily who were at Grimmauld Place. A new member of their team was Bill's brother, Charlie Weasley. Both brothers were waiting for the signal to attack; they and the other band of miscreants in The Order were placed in different areas around said Manor and it was Alastor Moody's signal to attack. After several minutes of anxious waiting there was a loud bang and Bill started sprinting to a specific window and with a loud smash, he dived through the window and started firing hexes everywhere he saw a masked moron. Things were going extremely well, they had killed no less than 15 Death Eaters in the attack but unfortunately for them, the rest of the masked mentals arrived after Bill saw Bellatrix put her wand to the mark. He was launched off his feet and slammed into a large wall, he saw his fellow miscreants do the exact same thing, with Tonks next to him, Remus next to her, Charlie on his other side and Alastor next to him.

"You complete fools" Bellatrix sniggered, waving her wand around like conducting an orchestra, Bill felt himself go spread eagle on the wall, this happened to his friends as well.

"You really expected to take all of us out? Well then, you are stupider than you look" The woman said cackling. Alastor didn't help the situation as he spat in Bellatrix's face.

WHAM, Bellatrix punched Alastor in the nose, a low chuckle from the scarred man made people look at him in puzzlement.

"Feisty one, aren't you Bellatrix…." Alastor murmured making some of the Death Eaters laugh. Bellatrix looked mortified, she punched him a few more times, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Kill them all!" She screamed walking out of the room in a fluster. Bill saw the rest of the Death Eaters raise their wands, some sniggered.

"See you in Hell ya bastards!" Charlie shouted, Alastor gave a bark, Bill couldn't help but smirk.

"AVADA KEDAV-"

* * *

"Excuse me…" A rough yet calming voice said, the Death Eaters stopped and turned, Bill looked in the same direction. A tall man stood in the doorway, his hands resting in each other, eyes and hair hidden in shadow, but there was a smile on the man's face. He wore a fitted dark grey suit that clung to his physique, a black shirt and a lighted grey waist coat over the shirt. His skin was pale like it had not seen the sun in years; his nails were carved into daggers. The man walked forward into the room, his eyes still hidden but his hair was noticeable to shoulder length, messy however.

"I am sorry to ruin your little…." The man cocked his head and his smile turned into a grin.

"….get together, but I must take the party crashes home, it is way passed their bed time." Everyone stared at the unknown man; the Death Eaters spun and aimed their wands at him.

"Now, now, now, that is a very foolish thing to do, please put your wands on the floor and stamp on them before anyone gets hurt" The grin turned back to a soft smile.

"HA and what are you gonna do if we don't? Smooth talk us out of it?!" One of the Death Eaters laughed.

"Very well…" The man waved his hand and Bill felt himself get sucked through a tube, he appeared outside and not far away from Malfoy Manor on a large hill.

"What the hell just happened?" Tonks exclaimed, standing up and brushing her shoulder.

"I just saved your life…" Everyone turned to see the man, his back to them; he was looking down at Malfoy Manor.

"Now if you don't mind, there is going to be a fireworks demonstration in a minute and I would like you to join me in watching the beautiful sight" Everyone walked towards the man, his hands still resting on each other. He was at least a head taller than Bill, they stopped just behind him; he pulled a small circular object out of his inside pocket and placed inside of his ear.

"Bravo Oscar Oscar Mike, do you hear me? Nicholas it's time for our guests to witness a real fireworks display" The man said in a calm tone, he looked up into the night sky, unlike everyone else; he did not have cold breath rising from his lips.

"Copy that Raven, tell the guests to put some sunglasses on" Another voice said coming from the man's suit; it sounded like it was coming from a wireless.

Another wave of his hand and Bill was now looking through some Aviator sunglasses.

"Don't take them off….Nicholas, start the show"

For a few seconds, there was no sound, but then there was a loud whistling sound coming from above, Bill and the rest of the Order looked up and there was a huge grey object speeding over the top of Malfoy man, a smash of glass and then silence.

"Target hit" The man on the wireless said. Alastor turned to the man, but as he was about to say something, there was an almighty bang and Malfoy Manor erupted, flames burst through each window, bits of wall and debris flew everywhere. Waving his hand lazily again, a blue haze appeared in front of them all and bits of the now destroyed Manor bounced of the blue haze.

"Ah, that was certainly entertaining…Thank You Nicholas" the man said chuckling under his breath.

"No problem Raven, just take a picture for me, that is one to add to the books" The man on the wireless said.

"Right, it is time to get you party crashes back to Grimmauld Place…" The man turned, facing them, the moon now lit his equally pale face up, but this did not matter, his features were soft, his jawline was angular and his eyes were a dazzling shade of green, his black locks hung over his forehead, there was no words to describe this man except handsome. Bill heard a squeal; he turned to see Tonks looking rather red, her hand over her mouth.

"Ah, I am sorry, my allure was still on" The green eyed man said, he walked up to Tonks and took her hand, she went even darker red.

"Let's get you lot home" As he spun on the spot he waved his hand and yet again, Bill felt himself get sucked through a tube. He was now standing outside Grimmauld Place; Alastor was grumbling some insults at the green eyed man. Remus looked curiously at him, Charlie was smirking at the now beetroot red faced Tonks.

"I have not been here for many years…" The green eyed man sighed, Tonks squealed again.

"How many years _IS_ many years" Remus said walking up to the side of the suited man; at first the green eyed man did not reply, he looked like he was calculating something.

"216 years" He said with a same soft smile, Remus looked at him with shock, he like everyone else was not expecting that answer.

"To you however, only a few months" He said as he watched the door of 12 Grimmauld Place pop into view, now everyone even the red faced Tonks looked perplexed.

"How…" Charlie said, but the green eyed man had already walked up to the door, he was still holding Tonks's hand.

"Ding Dong" He laughed, flicking his wrist and there was a series of clicks and the door opened.

"Sirius really needs to get a better house-elf, this one has no style when it comes to interior design" He lead Tonks inside, everyone followed.

* * *

After a few paces into the hallway, the man stopped in front of Mrs. Black portrait and turned to look at the curtains that covered her. He opened them; the woman in the portrait opened her mouth to scream but then stopped as she peered at the green eyes man in front of her.

"Ah Walburga, it is so nice to see you in this world, your real self tells me to tell you that you need to calm down, you are making a bad name for The House of Black" The green eyes man said in a casual tone. Mrs. Black gaped at the man, he winked at her and walked further down the quiet hallway, as Bill passed the portrait of Mrs. Black he swore he heard her trying to put words into sentences.

The green eyed man stopped outside the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, he looked down at Tonks, who was still a little bit pink, he let go of her hand and motion everyone in. Bill walked into the room that was now full of people. He saw James and Lily sat together on the sofa were he saw the lifeless corpse of Harry a few months back, Sirius opposite them and had just stopped mid-sentence to their arrival. Ron and Hermione sat crossed legged in front of the fire that was crackling softly; Fred and George were both leaning against a wall behind Sirius's chair.

The was a faint click as Bill turned to see the green eyed man close the door behind him, he then proceeded to stand next Bill, smiling at everyone in the room.

"Good evening, you will be happy to hear that Walburga Black will not be screaming her head off anymore and that the mission these gentlemen and woman was sent on was a complete success!" He said clapping his pale hands together in happiness, everyone in the room looked at him like he was from another planet, Bill heard another squeal and turned to see Hermione with her hand over her mouth and her face a deep red, Tonks had done the same as well; this however did not embarrass the green eyed man at all.

"W-Who are you exactly….?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow and slowly reaching for his wand, James did the same, the twins and Ron looked at Sirius and mirrored his movements.

"Well it depends who you are, different people call me different things; the man that was on the radio who Remus, Alastor, Tonks, Bill and Charlie heard, called me Raven, this is my nickname/codename with the British Secret Service, my Animagus is called Midnight, my fellow Vampire brothers…." Everyone flinched at this; it made sense with the pale skin and dagger like nails.

"….and sisters call me Felix or Felix de Vincent depending on the situation, my Veela sisters call me Romeo…" He shook his head and chuckled

"….My mentor or mentors call me Green Eyes however my actual name that everyone else knows me as is…." Everyone took a deep breath.

"….Harry James Potter"


End file.
